New Comings - Uchiha Family Drabbles
by FailingErin
Summary: A collection of drabbles that consist of the new 'Uchiha' Clan. Follow Sasuke and Sakura with their new roles as lovers, husband and wife, and parents, as well as Sarada, as she grows and learns to accept her role as an Uchiha with various stories dedicated to the new family. Post 699. Rating will be changed if needed. Reviews are welcome! Chapter 3 - 'Cravings.'
1. Sarada's Question

Sarada's Question

_A/N: I have decided to give my try at writing again. Yes it has been a while, and for a very long time i stopped watching anime, but over the past few months since chapter 699 – 700, I have always sorta wanted to maybe fill in some blanks, and I really got back into Naruto. So, here is my attempt._

* * *

/+/

Large onyx eyes opened to a moon-lit room. The night sky provided natural lighting to a young girl who had woken from her slumber. Her shōji to the outside walkway layed open, allowing the outside air to lace the room with pollen, flowers, and many other lingering smells nature provided. The girl brought her tiny hands to her face, rubbing her tired eyes, only to be reminded how poor her sight was, as she opened them expecting to see the details of the room. Fumbling with her blankets, she looked to the side of her futon and picked up her red framed glasses, putting them to her face. The room had become 10 times more clear.

Yawning and stretching, the young girl adjusted her body until natural cracking came and went from her tired bones. Scratching her head, she stood up and stumbled towards the outdoor walkway, tiny legs adjusting to having the full weight of the girl using them after a few hours rest. The moon was full and lit the the porch as if it were the sun with its off white glow. Smiling, the girl brought herself to the ledge, plopping herself down letting her legs and feet dangle towards the dirt. Her tiny body frame gave her more then enough room to slouch and relax as she in turn looked towards the bright moon with curious eyes.

_'The moon is beautiful tonight' _She thought to herself. The moon was large, taking up huge amounts of the sky. The craters appeared visible, and the detail was glowing, the sight was wonderful. Closing her eyes, she sighed to herself, falling backwards, letting her back hit the wood floor. _'So quiet... so peaceful.'_

_'Pitter patter' _The sound of soft footsteps came from her right, the girl opened her eyes and turned her head towards the sound only to see a tall man walking towards her. In dark clothes, the man looked towards the girl as he stopped beside her, crouching down to sit with the little lady.

Returning her head in the direction of the moon, her soft and tired words broke silence, as she turned her attention to the large orb. "You're home Papa."

She could hear him shuffle his weight to a comfortable position. Her father in return released a _'hn'_, before he himself looked towards the sky. Softly, he leaned backwards, alowing his weight to rest on his hands, putting most on his real one. "You are up late Sarada."

"The moon was too bright." Her quiet tone barely heard from her father, but a smile broke on her face. "Besides, I had a feeling you were home."

Sasuke smiled as he turned to look at his daughter. Her seven year old body was tiny, but he could tell she had grown from the last time he had saw her. His daughter seemed to grow and grow, but he always had to remind himself every time he was gone, large amounts of time had passed, and soon his daughter wouldn't be his baby anymore.

Sighing to herself, Sarada brought herself to a sitting position, before turning to her father, who's only exposed eye seemed sunken in more then last time. "You look tired Papa, why don't you go to bed?"

Looking at his daughter, her words hit him as he then turned away to try and conceal a yawn. "Aa, that may be true..." His yawn was loud, but at this point, Sasuke couldn't hide how tired he was. "...But I could say the same to you Sarada."

Smirking to her father, she just folded her arms. "Oy. I was sleeping. As I said the moon was too bright."

"Hn." Her fathers response was always so typical. Sarada's expression changed, as her eyes glanced down, a million thoughts came to her mind as her father sighed, himself taking turn to look at the moon. "Papa..." She started. "Can I ask you a question?"

Suprised, Sasuke looked towards Sarada. Her eyes were filled with emotion that came so random. Something was clearly bothering her. "What is it Sarada?"

"I asked Mama this earlier, but she gave me the same responce as she always have. I asked her why do you always leave? She would just say 'You're Papa experienced alot when he was growing up, and now he is trying to make things good for all of us.' I understand that, but she were never answer past that. She would just get all quiet and she would head to her room."

Sasuke frowned as he folded his arms togeather, as he continued to listen. "Papa, I don't know much about your past other then what Mama has showed me from picture books and her stories, but I never really heard it from you. Papa, why do you always leave me and Mama?"

Sasuke knew this question was coming, it was only a matter of time. Sighing, he looked at his daughter, before opening his arms, Gesturing her to come towards him. Sarada gave a slight smile before shuffling towards her Papa, giving him a hug as she put her head to his chest, listening to his heart beat. She could feel his heart softly beat in his chest.

"Sarada..." Sasuke sighed again, embracing his daughter as he looked down towards her. "Papa leaves because when he was your age, Papa experienced many bad things." He started, bringing his right hand to his daughters head of short hair, brushing it with his finger tips. "Papa got angry and did many bad things that Papa now regrets... I... Papa just wants to try and fix things and make all the bad go away so that we can all be happy together, so I can know that all the things I did wrong are in some way, forgiven, and so that there is nothing down your road that bothers you from Papa's past."

Sarada looked at her father as she felt his heart beat quicken its pace, his eyes looked sad but his face remained blank with what little emotion he normally showed. "Papa.." Sarada brought her arms up to her fathers neck and gave him a big hug. "Whatever you did, whatever happened to you, I can never know that feeling. Just know Mama and me love you very very much. I know when you leave, you feel like you have to. Just know me and Mama will always wait for you, and that whatever you did will never affect the way I feel for you. You are my Papa, and I love you, no matter what happens. You are my Hero."

Sasuke could feel is jaw clench and his lower lip begin to tremble. He looked at his daughter and all he could do was smile. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and returned the hug, closing his eyes, and nuzzling his head into her neck. "Sarada..." He whispered, as he could feel his little girl falling asleep in the embrace. "Thank you... Papa loves you. Papa isn't going to leave for a little while, so that we can be together."

Sarada smiled. "I love you Papa."

Sakura could only feel happy as she watched from her bedroom, her baby and husband embracing each other. She felt her heart jump and her gestures soften. Closing the door to the walkway, she headed to her Futon to go to sleep, knowing that soon her husband would follow soon, and that for a few days, they would be a family again.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun."

_/+/_

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys liked it, It took a little while to pop out, but I think i'm going to put some drabbles together for the new Uchiha clan. _

_Japanese words._

_Shōji – Mainly a thin door/window lined with paper usually made of bamboo, used in place of traditional doors in order to conserve space._

_Futon – A bed that is close to the ground and can be easily picked up and put away to create more space._

_'Kun' – Japanese Honorifics – For example - Sakura uses honorifics. She calls Sasuke – 'Sasuke-kun'_

_Thanks for reading! - Erianna_


	2. Morning Kisses

Morning Kisses

_A/N: Thank you guys for reading my first chapter. This one is going to be a little different, with Sakura and Sasuke in the mornings. Just something I thought of while trying to come up with ideas for new chapters. Please remember though - that these will be placed at different times throughout Sasuke and Sakura's relationship past 699._

_Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy! Please review and tell me what I can improve :)_

* * *

/+/

Groggy emerald eyes opened to piercing sunlight that beamed through paper walls. Chirping of various birds filled Sakura's ears as she yawned and turn her body to a more comfortable position, shutting her eyes in attempt to get more sleep. Interrupted though, she felt a strong arm wrap around her torso, a head nuzzling into the nape of her neck.

"Good morning..." Tired raspy words broke silence, and brought a smile to the newly wed female Uchiha. Reopening her eyes, she slightly turned her head to the male who was looking back at her. Sakura snuggled her butt closer to the Uchiha as their forms pressed together, feeling the Uchiha's cheeks tighten, and watching a smirk come across his face. "Why hello there, Sasuke." She responded.

Sasuke wiggled his toes as he brought her closer to his frame, feeling the heat of his wife warm his body. The pink hair beauty yawned as she snuggled into her husband, smiling the whole way. "What brings you back home so soon?" She whispered.

Sasuke couldn't help but give a humming noise, before snuggling the Mrs. half to death. "What, am I not allowed to come visit my wife? Sakura smiled as she heard her new title. _'Wife...' _she thought. "Hmm..." Sakura said before pressing her finger towards her lip. "Nope. Not at all." Sasuke frowned at that, moving his head off her neck and rested it on the white pillow behind their heads. With that response, the Uchiha brought her closer, smothering her.

Within minutes, Sasuke's own heat caused Sakura to break into a sweat before she suddenly burst out "You are so god damn hot, off me Uchiha." as she fumbled out of the blankets, but returning to her laying position, now facing the male. "You always are hot." She said with a giggle.

With a pout now on his face, missing his wife's heat against him, he childishly looked down towards the pink haired woman of his life. "I can't help how hot I am dear. I mean..." He the smirked as he wiggled his way close to the ex. Haruno attempting to put his forehead on hers. "Look at me..." Sakura giggled as before he got to close she pushed him away, only to get another pout. "You are such a dork Sasuke-kun."

Sitting upwards, Sakura raised her hands in the air, stretching one last time before she stood up, adjusting her shorts that she slept in out of the creases of her bottom in which they had crept in sometime during her sleep. Sasuke smirked as he was quiet enjoying the view he was getting, though he just plopped his head back onto the pillow and watched he fix herself up.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked upwards and realized he had spaced out. Sakura smiled, as she plopped down beside her husband, quickly turning over to place a kiss on her husbands forehead. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, before brushing his now slightly longer hair off his miss matched eyes. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips before jumping upwards, skipping towards the bathroom. The black haired raven couldn't help but feel his cheeks and neck become slightly red, as he touched his forehead. After being with Sakura for 3 years, both before and after the marriage, he still couldn't help but blush at Sakura's small gestures. He smiled, something he only did when she was around, before closing his eyes, and curling back into bed, waiting for his wife to finish in the washroom. _'What a silly girl...' _He thought to himself before falling asleep to the sound of the shower starting.

_'There is something about her morning kisses.'_

/+/

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to Gween1997, who was the first one to review first chapter to this random bunch of drabbles haha. All reviews are welcome – I will pop out as many of these as I can, and thank you for your support Gween! But for now..._

_Thanks for reading! - Eri_


	3. Cravings

Cravings

_A/N: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! I promise to keep new stories coming as long as I am motivated, I have a list started after some late night drink a babbles, so I have a large list to slowly work on – so expect a chapter or maybe too a day._

_Anyways! On with the show!_

* * *

/+/

Chicken. All she wanted, was chicken. Fried and greasy chicken.

Sakura's mouth watered as she watched the TV that was in their living room. The thought of just having a huge plate of chicken wings off a commercial was almost too much to handle.

Sakura's cravings were minimal up until two weeks ago. It all started with an unusual wanting for peanut butter and mayo sandwiches. Only then Sasuke was out on his travels, so the 7 month pregnant Uchiha had to make it herself. Waddling towards the fridge, she opened the door to look for mayonnaise. She was 99 – no, 100% sure she had some left over when she brought over sandwiches to Hinata's baby shower. Much to her disappointment, she found an empty jar of the white creamed condiment with a sticky on it. Sakura could feel her frustration, as she picked up the jar with crusted white goo now growing. With scribbled writing, she could make out _'Ran out at home – sorry ! Will replace later. - Naruto.' _

Sighing, she grabbed the container, not caring to wash it out or remove the note, she threw the 'damned' mayo jar into the garbage before walking out of the kitchen, heading to where she had placed her shoes. _'I will get the sandwich one way or another.' _She thought to herself, waddling towards the front door – wiggling her larger frame through the tiny opening. She was so use to only having to open a little ways but now she was very pregnant, and boy was it hard to remember that she wasn't as small as she use to be.

The dirt path that lead from the new Uchiha compound seemed long and forever for the pregnant pink haired blossom. It was very quickly becoming harder to walk with 7 months of growing baby inside of her. "Damn Naruto..." She spat, her hips starting to hurt a little more with each step. "Damn Sasuke..." she then muttered as she remembered a very clear image of her husband waving his hands, a sandwich in his mouth as he left for his next trip. In some way, she felt mocked.

The streets of Konoha were booming as the mid day rush of people and kids bustled through the market place – just having gotten out of the academy. Sakura glared at everyone who looked at her funny. All she wanted was her damn mayo. As if people were trying to delay her trip, all the friendly faces couldn't help but want to ask the pregnant ex Haruno 151 questions on her unborn baby. "When are you do?" "What is the gender?" All she wanted was to get in and get out, not play trivia.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she felt heat come to her fore head as a flash of anger filled her face. There Naruto stood, a jar of the white creamy condiment, waving it around as he talked to some of the village folk. Sakura marched up to the blonde, grabbing the jar. A shocked Naruto turned to protest a comment, before he was met with a fuming pregnant woman. "YOU. DID. THIS."

"Ehh... Nani... what is wrong with you Sakura?" He asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Sakura glared at him, pointing an accusing finger towards his eyes. "YOU... DID.. THIS..." "I understand I did something Sakura – but wh-" Before he could continue, the pink haired Uchiha burst into tears. "All I wanted was my Peanut Mayo sandwich but noo! You had to eat it all." Her tears streamed like rivers, as half the village folk in the market turned to look and glare at Naruto, the blond only left to stand there freaking out. Sakura brought her hands to her leaking eyes to continue. "You ate it all and left a stupid note and the damned jar in the fridge! You did this! You baka!"

"Eh-h Sakura-Chan I didn't mean it – Hinata wanted some weird ass concoction of Mayo and pickles – I didn't have any money and I was desperate – she was going to kill me! I was in a rush! I'm Sorry!" His rushed words came frantic as Sakura looked up to the blond, continuing to sob as she brought her fist to meet his face. "CHHHAAAAA YOU DAMN BASTARD."

Naruto had avoided the pregnant Uchiha since.

That was two weeks ago. Since then, Sasuke had come home a week ago to come check up on his pregnant wife, and to stay with her for a few weeks to make sure she was ok before his last trip until his baby's birth. Sakura happily hummed as her swollen toes wiggled towards the raven, who was currently sleeping on the floor, a book resting on his chest.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said softly, as she wiggled her toes on her husbands exposed feet. Sasuke didn't even react as he turned to his side, the book he was reading dropping to the floor, losing his page. The now seven and a half month pregnant beauty then sighed, as she moved herself from the couch onto the carped floors, shifting her butt so that she sat comfy beside her husband. "Saaaasuke-kun." She said again, now acting like a cat, softly pawing at his longer raven hair. Sasuke shifted as if he was waking, only shuffle his head and click his tongue as he was still very deeply asleep.

Sakura sighed, all she wanted was chicken. This upset her very greatly, but out of no where, she started went from happy to crying. Within seconds, the male Uchiha snapped open his eyes, softly turning to his crying wife. "Sakura..." His tired words proved true as he was alert, as he turned around, still laying down but his head now resting on the floor. "Sakura, what wrong?" He said, his only arm touching the pink haired Uchiha ever so softly. Bringing her tiny hands towards her face to wipe the tears away, she looked at her husband, before whaling harder. "There is n-nothing to eat..." She said as she could only sob through her tears. "A-nd a-and... and all I want is chicken Sasuke-kun... I'm so hungr-y-y-y..."

With a pause, Sasuke lifted his hand off his wife, looking at her with a blank expression. So... she was crying because she wanted... fried chicken? This puzzle him greatly, but before he knew it, the Uchiha looked at Sakura, and almost instantly began laughing. Sakura just whaled harder as her husband was now rolling around on the floor, holding onto his stomach with his one hand trying to stop himself before his wife would send him through the roof. "Ha.. ha-ha... Oh man Sakura, ha... All you are crying about, is the fact that you want fried chicken?" He through out, as he now laid back on the ground. The pink haired Uchiha continued to cry as she nodded her head, her hair covering her eyes. "Y-yes... Can you please go get me some S-Sasuke-kun?"

Looking at how serious she was, Sasuke looked at her up and down, before sighing. "Hn..." He had returned to his normal mood. Bringing his attention to the clock that sat ontop of the tv, he sighed, realizing that it was 2 in the morning. "Aa... I know a place that is open late so I can get you your..." The Uchiha looked at his now perky wife, wiping her eyes as she watched him stand up with a little trouble. "...Fried chicken."

Sakura giggled, as she wiggle her very pregnant body towards her husband's leg, hugging it happily. "Thank you Sasuke-kun~!" She sheepishly smiled upwards, and the Uchiha couldn't help but give a smile. _'So this is going to be the mother of my children...' _He could only think to himself, as he pulled his leg from Sakura's grip. Sighing, he slid the door open, only to hear her perky voice pipe up in the background. "Come home safely deary~!"

His wife was certainly strange.

Sakura watched the door close, as she smiled to herself. She was so excited that she didn't have to waddle herself this time to get the chicken in which she wanted. Waddling back towards the couch, she sat down and flipped the channel, only to be greeted at a commercial for Ice cream.

_Ya know I kinda want Ice cream..._

/+/

* * *

_A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Here is a quick little pregnancy craving chapter for y'all, I quiet enjoyed writing this one. The next one will included baby Sarada, so don't worry, there will be a little for everyone on here haha._

_Anyways..._

_Thanks for reading! Cheers! - Erianna_


End file.
